winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy in Love with You
|track = 6 (on the 14 tracks albums) 7 (on the 15 tracks album) |focus = Flora and Helia |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian) |music = Maurizio D'Aniello |lyric = Elisa Rosselli |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Spotlight |next = Live My Life}}Crazy in Love with You is the seventh song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= Should I tell him? Should I tell him not? There are a million things That I can't tell you Wrote you a letter That I didn't sign You turn around Just one look and I'm in heaven I see the flowers bloom When you're around me I hear the angels sing The sweetest melodies Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm Crazy in love with you I miss you so When you're not around There are a million Reasons why I adore you I know good things Come to those who wait The day will come When you and I will be together We'll be together And that day will last forever I see the flowers bloom When you're around me I hear the angels sing The sweetest melodies Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm, that I'm Crazy in love with you You'd be my number one I'd stand by your side I'd make you smile everyday If I was your girl Will I ever find the courage to say Whenever you call my name Whenever you call Whenever you call my name If only I could tell you How I'm feelin' How much you mean to me Why can't you see that I'm Crazy in love with you |-|Italian= Ciao, come stai? Io pensavo a te (Perché non riesco a dirti ciò che sento?) Io ti amo già, tu non lo sai dentro ai tuoi occhi io vedo amore vero Il cielo è un po' più blu quando ti penso gli angeli cantano una dolce melodia quando tu sei con me Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta l'eternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Lui è l'aria, mi fa vivere (L'altra metà di tutto l'universo) Come faccio, io devo dirtelo guardami e dimmi che tu senti lo stesso ma ti prego fallo adesso Il cielo è un po' più blu quando ti penso gli angeli cantano una dolce melodia quando tu sei con me Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta l'eternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Ma un giorno sentirai le mie parole e capirai ciò che è scritto nel mio cuore saremo sempre insieme io e te Tu sei la musica nel mio silenzio tutta leternità in un momento tu sei tutti i sogni miei Quando sei con me quando sei vicino a me Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Flora Category:Helia Category:Couples Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club in Concert Category:Games Songs